


Fifth time's the charm

by athylia



Series: Rune Factory 4 AU [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Spoilers for Rune Factory 4 Arc 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athylia/pseuds/athylia
Summary: the three times Jungkook confesses to Namjoon, the one time Namjoon takes it seriously, and the one time Namjoon returns it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, mentioned Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Rune Factory 4 AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fifth time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in playing Rune Factory 4 a big warning!! Lies ahead are spoilers for the arc 1 of the game. And do play Rune Factory 4. It's very fun.

Right on cue, he thinks with a smile as Jungkook runs through the door of the Min restaurant with his rucksack on his back. Everyday for the past week, Jungkook has never failed to go to his office in the Min restaurant and give him Kimbap. And everyday Jungkook is always on time, arriving in his office at exactly 9am. It’s a tad early but it’s the perfect time for him to go out, get some sun, and maybe walk around the town. He has repeatedly tried to pay Jungkook for the meals he’s delivering him but he keeps on rejecting his money.

“I told you Prince Namjoon, I don’t need them,” he huffs and then pushes the money backto him. “Besides, I told you already that your payment can just be eating my food. I’m still...practicing cooking. You can be like my guinea pig.”

Namjoon chuckles. “Alright, alright. But I already told you, you’re very good at cooking Jungkook. And at the very least, let me repay you more than just that.”

“Well I’m not taking your money.”

“Oh no, I already know how you’ll react,” he assures him. He then goes back to his table and grabs the bag from it. His fingers are slightly shaking due to nervousness. Ah, but what the hell. He should just get it over with. “It’s only polite to return a gift. So well you see uhm, here’s something for you. I know it’s not much but I think it might be able to help you.”

Jungkook goes to him and then gasps when he sees what he’s holding. “Oh Native. Is that a Greenifier+?!”

“Yeah. Like I said, I know this is probably nothing big but I saw how hard you tend to the royal farm. It’s been barren for ages and I’m very uhmm...clumsy so I’m not really allowed to till that land. I can only take care of small plants like bonsai, you know? So I’m really impressed with what you did. But this gift isn’t just for that! I mean it is...But at the same time...Oh Native, just accept the gift please before my mouth embarrasses me more.”

Jungkook gingerly takes the gift and then looks at him with glassy eyes. “P-Prince Namjoon…”

“Hush, I told you already not to call me Prince Namjoon, just Namjoon is enough,” he reminds him, wagging his finger in front of him. “I hope this can be useful for you.”

“Are you kidding?! Greenifier+ costs like a ton of money. I’ve been saving up for this. Thank you! Are you sure you’re okay with giving this to me? It must’ve cost you a lot.”

Namjoon shyly rubs the back of his neck with a blush. “I’m glad you like it. No, no, it’s definitely for you. I have no use for it here anyway. You’re the farmer here. And really, it’s fine Jungkook. Being royal comes with uh...rather deep pockets. I’d rather spend it on you uhm, for you.”

Jungkook’s cheeks redden and it doesn’t slip past Namjoon’s eyes. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt nervously. He takes a deep breath and then blurts it out. “I like you. I like you a lot.”

That can’t be. Jungkook likes him? Him? The plain and awkward prince who doesn’t even want to be a prince? And Jungkook, the handsome, brave, smart, and hardworking man who has shown he can prove to do the impossible, likes him?

That can’t be, he thinks as his mouth turns down into a frown. Jungkook surely must be aware of the amount of suitors and admirers he has in town. Despite being a new citizen here, he has captured the hearts of everyone, some hearts being captured in a more than friendly way. Jungkook is young. Yes that must be it. Young people these days like to pull pranks. He has seen one of the other teens here pull a prank on Sejin just the other day. It was funny, yes. But this prank is not funny at all.

“Making pranks like this isn’t funny Jungkook,” he chastises him and to lessen the blow of his scolding, he makes sure to give him a smile. “You’re a handsome young man Jungkook. If you pulled this prank on anyone else they would have taken you quite seriously and you’d find yourself running away from an angry dad demanding you to marry his daughter.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “Wait, did that really happen--I mean!”

“It did once. I think it happened to one of the tourists here. I think his name was Wei? Wei something? Wuxian? I can’t remember it well but turns out he flirted with one of the ladies here to get a discount and her father chased him.”

“I don’t-”

“It was then revealed he was already married and had a husband. The father eventually backed off but not before giving him a glare.”

“Namjoon,” Jungkook grits out, although it comes out like a whine. “I’m really serious--”

The doors slam open, cutting him off and startling the two of them. It’s Adora and she’s panting heavily. “Is Prince Jungkook here?”

“Adora? Is something wrong?” Jungkook asks, already standing up.

“We need,” Adora says, taking breaks in between pants to steady her breathing. “We need your help Jungkook.”

Jungkook frowns. Namjoon shouldn’t really find that adorable. “Is this about the noises the villagers have mentioned hearing about?”

“It might be? We’re not entirely sure. But my hunches tell me it might be connected though. We just rescued a merchant cart. They said they passed by Yokmir forest and got attacked. Their carts are...ruined. Some of the items they were planning to sell have been destroyed.”

“That’s unusual indeed,” Namjoon comments. He’s been to Yokmir before. Sure there were monsters. But most of the time they were the occassional Woolies. And Woolies don’t even bother anyone unless you attack them first. Even then, they’re extremely easy to defeat. “This is the first time I have heard of a merchant cart being levelled by a monster this close to Selphia.”

Adora sighs and sits down across them. “That’s because merchants usually travel through the middle of Selphia plains. It’s safer there because the monsters are friendlier and tamer. Unfortunately, due to these huge trees that suddenly grew and blocked the way in Selphia plains, merchants had no choice but to take the other way around to Selphia. Thus, how they even managed to reach Yokmir.”

“This is bad indeed. If this continues then Selphia will lose merchants and our trading will be affected. There’s still the airship but there are neighboring towns in Norad that have been using land travel instead due to...political tensions in the air.”

“Political tensions?” Jungkook asks, confusedly and tilting his head.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Namjoon replies. Oh Native, Namjoon can’t even be mad at him when he’s this cute. “But the gist is, it would be bad if this continues. Prince Jungkook, is it alright if you uhm, investigate?”

Jungkook’s eyes twinkle at the idea of going on a new adventure. “You can count on me! I was planning to check out the rest of the area anyway.”

“If you’re going to Yokmir, let me keep the fertilizer first. It might get ripped or lost there. I’ll give it to you again later. And oh! I almost forgot!” He hurriedly goes to his desk and opens the drawers. “Now where did I put it...aha! Here.”

“What’s that?” The two of them ask.

Namjoon hands the talisman to Jungkook. “One of my clients gave me this as thanks. She said it would help protect me from monsters. But I don’t even go out of Selphia and when I do it’s through the airship. So I think this would be put to better use with you Jungkook.”

“Are you sure? Is this really okay?” Jungkook asks, holding the talisman close to his chest, and sounding a bit breathless. 

“Absolutely.”

“O-Okay. Wow. This is so pretty,” Jungkook mumbles before pocketing it. He then turns to Namjoon again. “So uhm...can we...can we talk later?”

The bespectacled prince blinks. “O...kay? Sure? Why not?”

He did mention he would teach Jungkook about the current political tensions surrounding Selphia later. As a prince, even if just a stand-in, it would be wise for Jungkook to learn about those especially since he will be giving Royal Orders. Not to mention he’ll be leaving his fertilizer here.

“If I’m not interrupting anymore,” Adora says loudly and then grabs Jungkook’s beefy arm. “Hate to break you lovebirds apart but we have places to be. Things to do. Stuff. Y’know. See you later Namjoon!”

* * *

There is a new citizen in Selphia. A rather odd citizen but he considers him a citizen nonetheless. Mini, no, Jimin, he corrects himself, has butterfly wings and antennae. Although his wings do not look anything like a butterfly’s. If anything, they look like fairy wings. Jimin looks like a fairy too. He’s pretty. Very pretty. He always looks like he’s glowing. Not literally but he’s so pretty he looks like he’s glowing. He’s always happy too. He likes sweet things and fruits but gravitates towards strawberries a lot.

“Why do you like strawberries so much anyway?” Jungkook asked back then. Namjoon remembers looking at him fondly as he wrinkled his nose adorably while handing the bag of strawberries to the Guardian. Jungkook told him he’d grown rather sick of strawberries after having nothing but it for an entire week. His strawberry plants grew very well and so much that they gave him enough supplies to last maybe a whole month.

Jimin’s eyes sparkled as he took the bag from him. “I don’t know why. But strawberries feel like home to me.”

Namjoon is observant. And that’s why he saw how the Guardian’s eyes dimmed a bit after saying that. It’s not the only time he’s caught whips of sadness in Jimin. The Guardian hides this sadness well but Namjoon is very astute and observant. Being a merchant and archivist requires that.

But what he doesn’t expect is for Jungkook to bring it up.

“Sometimes I see him so sad you know…” The stand-in prince murmurs against his cup of tea. “He thinks no one can see it but I do. Sometimes Jimin gets this faraway look in his eyes as if he’s longing for something. I thought maybe he was just missing his old family but then he said it wasn’t it. He said sometimes he feels like something is missing from him.”

Jungkook is so relentlessly kind and passionate towards other people it makes Namjoon’s heart soar. He knew he chose the right person to be the prince of Selphia. Jungkook is ten times more the leader and man than he is. He wishes Jungkook could see that.

So he takes Jungkook’s hand in his and rubs it with his thumb gently. “I see it too sometimes. The way Jimin looks like he wants something back but doesn’t know what it is. Maybe it’s his amnesia. Maybe he just needs more time to settle in. He did just come back from centuries of sleep and being merged into a monster. But know this well Jungkook. You don’t have to take on everyone’s burden yourself. You have us to help you. I’m sure if you ask Jimin, he’ll tell you. I’d like to ask Jimin too but we’re not...we’re not close. You and Jimin have a bond as Earthmate and Guardian naturally. I think he would open up to you more. I wish for Jimin to feel comfortable and at home here too. But as you said, it seems like there’s still something missing before he can call Selphia his home.”

“Namjoon…” Jungkook breathes out, his eyes wide.

“If...If it’s something related to him being a Guardian or chasing down monsters again, all I ask of you is to be safe. You make me age faster with worry,” he jokes and then chuckles lightly. “If anyone can help him, it’s you. But just make sure you ask us for help too. We’re not just side characters in a story book Jungkook. We’re your friends. We’re here to support you.”

Jungkook’s lip wobbles a bit and then he bows his head between his knees. After a few seconds, he takes a deep breath and looks at the nobleman straight in the eye. He looks at him with such fiery and passionate eyes that he can’t help but feel a deja vu.

“I like you.”

A beat passes by.

“I like you too Jungkook. Though I would be worried if you didn’t like me.” Namjoon jokes. He jokes because it’s the only thing he can do to dispel the delusions in his mind.

“No I-I really-HNGG!” Jungkook then groans and buries his face in his hand. “Kim Namjoon, I--”

“Order for Namjoon!” Yoongi, the younger brother of Min Joowon, loudly shouts while carrying a tray of food. Yoongi had just arrived a week before Jimin did to help his brother run the restaurant. He was all dry humor, sarcasm, and wit but he cared for other people so passionately. He tried to hide it but Namjoon knows who leaves the food on his table every night. “Sorry to break your moment but, Lady Ventuswill is calling for you kid.”

Jungkook makes a noise and points at himself. “L-Like...right now?”

“Yes. Right now.”

“Does it really have to be right now?” The young farmer groans.

Yoongi nods and then grabs the younger man from Namjoon’s office. “Yes, yes, now. I’m doing this for your own good.”

“Do I have to go now?”

“Unless you want Lady Ventuswill mad.”

He thinks he hears Jungkook mumble something along the lines of fine let her be mad until Yoongi pins him with a glare and he follows. “Bye Namjoon. Eat your food or I will make you. That tray better be clean by the time I’m back.”

The two leaves in a flurry of shouts and bickering. Mostly with Jungkook shouting his complaints and whining while Yoongi nodded and let the words roll off his back. On the tray was jajangmyeon, some miso soup, kimchi, and a dessert, which he wrinkles his nose at.

He groans. “I don’t even like mint choco. Yoongi knows that!”

* * *

Lady Ventuswill is sick. No. Lady Ventuswill is dying.

He can't believe he didn't notice it. What kind of prince doesn't notice the divine Dragon of the kingdom being sick and near death? A terrible one, he thinks. But Jungkook knew. Only Jungkook knew.

There’s no one else who is able to save her except Jungkook. There’s no one else who can save the last Guardian except Jungkook. He knows this himself. He even talked to Barrett about it. And yet...Thinking about how dangerous what lies beyond the huge gate in Leon Karnak. Thinking about how Jungkook has only one chance to go back hurts him so.

He knows Jungkook has to be the one to go there. He has done it before. He has saved the guardians before. He has gotten two more guardians, Taehyung and Hoseok, back just last season. He knows Jungkook is capable. He’s perhaps the strongest warrior there is right now. Even Adora, the leader of the dragon knights, admits it.

That’s why he knows it’s selfish. Trying to keep Jungkook back in Selphia as much as possible. But he wants to grasp onto the last remaining moments he has with him before he leaves. He’s selfish for wanting to hold onto him as long as possible.

He gets up from his bed and sighs. All these thoughts won’t let him rest. He decides to take his coat and take a walk outside. Yes, maybe a walk will be able to clear his mind. It’s getting cooler in Selphia with Winter coming soon. Maybe cool air will be able to drag him back from the selfish recesses of his heart.

And that’s when he sees him. His heart stops when he sees him.

From his position, he can see Jungkook with his usual rucksack and weapon. He takes one last look at the castle before turning back and leaving through the gate quietly. Namjoon clenches his fist. He’s mad at the young man. How dare he?! How dare he slip away quietly? How dare he leave without any goodbye to the Selphian citizens?

_ You mean how dare he leave without saying goodbye to you? _ His treacherous heart mockingly asks. 

But he can’t deny it. He’s also angry at the way Jungkook left without saying goodbye to him. He sighs. He understands why though. If he talked to Jungkook one last time before leaving, he doesn’t know if he would have any shame to not leave. He’s that selfish. He has never wanted anything in his life this much before.

He looks at his wrist watch. He’ll just have to surprise him then.

-

Jungkook feels guilty.

Not even eating the kimbap Yoongi prepared for him is able to make the guilt in his stomach settle down. He just left the town without any goodbyes. He just left them all without any word in the middle of the night. After all the good things they did for him, taking him in, caring for him, giving him potions and food for him to bring, he didn’t even grace them one last goodbye.

He kicks the rock on the ground as he sulks. Venti and the guardians will undoubtedly be mad at him. 

He can see it already. He can already see how Hoseok’s mouth would turn into that triangle shaped mouth again. He always does that when he’s upset and angry. He can already hear Yoongi’s lectures. He can already feel the double grip of Taehyung and Jimin on his arm as they scold him for being disrespectful towards his elders.

But most of all, he can already imagine and feel Namjoon’s disappointed gaze at him. He huffs and shoves the last of his kimbap into his mouth. He has seen him giving one of the knights that look and he felt so sorry for that knight. Oh Native he doesn’t think he will survive being on the receiving end of it.

He walks a little more to the left of Obsidian Mansion. The duck monsters usually occupying this road seem to be gone and asleep. Maybe leaving at night has it perks, he thinks. Defeating them is easy enough but he doesn’t know what kind of monsters await him in Leon Karnak. In the Forest of Beginnings.

He thumbs the ring in his pocket. He has one chance. He has one chance to save Jin, the last remaining guardian, and put an end to this sacrificial tradition. He has to do this. For Selphia. For Venti. He has seen how this tradition has devastated Venti. He has seen how it tore apart Guardians.

Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok were still trying to cope and live in a time that’s not theirs. He knows about how Jimin and Taehyung were torn apart from each other to become Guardians. They were, no, they still are best friends. They’re still soulmates.

“I don’t...I don’t exactly remember how or why we’re soulmates,” he remembers Taehyung admitting to him as he took Jimin’s hand in his. “But it feels right. He feels right.”

“I wish I could remember all the details you know,” Jimin said wistfully and squeezed Taehyung’s hand. “I wish I could remember how we met. What kind of stuff you like, what we used to do together for fun, how we became Guardians. What we did when we…”

“Jimin…”

“But it doesn’t matter now,” Jimin said firmly. “That’s in the past. That was hundreds of years ago. We’re here now.  _ You’re _ here now. You feel right to me. My soul and heart know even if my mind forgot. You’re my soulmate. No spell is powerful enough to make me forget that you dummy.”

He remembers making gagging noises as the two hug again. “Blegh. You two are sickeningly sick and happy. Do it more.”

He had seen Hoseok make bracelets on the lakeside during mornings, thinking about his now dead family. Hoseok told him about how much his sister loved making clothes and accessories. How his mom supported him in his dancing. How his dad told him to dance with no music and he’ll see.

“They loved me a lot you know. I was the youngest in my family,” Hoseok sounded happy when he said it. But he knew there was longing in his tone. “I wanted to dance. At first my dad said, dance with no music and I’ll reconsider. So I did. And he smiled. Then he said he’s so proud his son is so talented. I wanted to grow up to be a dancer. But then…”

He didn’t have to continue. Jungkook knew what happened next. He murmured softly. “I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Hoseok waved him off and then grinned brightly. “I’m here and safe now aren’t I? Thanks to you! I don’t remember Lady Ventuswill. But she must’ve been quite a good and fun dragon. Because I gave it all for her. And you know what? I think I would’ve done it again if I had to.”

He takes out his diary and writes his thoughts. 

_ Fall 31st, _

_ The first snowfall for this year came yesterday. It’s so cold now. But Hoseok’s coat keeps me warm. I feel bad for bringing it with me. I might tear it or accidentally rip it knowing how I fight monsters. Anyway, I’m here now. Near the gate in Leon Karnak. I don’t know what lies ahead. _

_ I’m scared of what lies ahead. _

_ I have made a life in Selphia. I have even become a good farmer. I’ve grown some good flower crystals. I’ve made friends with everyone in town. Or at least I think I did. This is so much more than what I expected when I fell on top of Venti. It’s because of Venti that I am able to laugh freely with my friends. _

_ That’s why I’m going to Leon Karnak. She gave me so much. She accepted me even if I was an amnesiac stranger. Even when I was a nobody. I’m not doing this just because I owe her and Selphia a lot. I’m doing this because I want to see her and Selphia happy and healthy. _

_ Whoever is reading this, if you found this, that probably means I didn’t make it back to Selphia. Like I planned to. Well my plan was to give Jin the ring and make him go back. Only one of us can come back. Selphia gave me a new life filled with happiness. He deserves to experience that too. He gave so much of his life to protect Selphia, Norad, and Venti. He deserves as much. _

_ If Jin isn’t back either...well that means I’m an utter failure and you should forget everything here because I’d be embarrassed like hell. But I doubt it. Because I’m going to give it my all to save him and Venti. Nothing’s stopping me. _

_ P.S. There are things I also left along with the diary. I hope no monster took it. The three pendants are for Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung. Two of the are Sun Pendants. I hope they’re able to travel together one day and fight monsters together. I’ve fought with them. Together, they’re formidable. They leave no opening for others. The Heart Pendant will help Yoongi with his cooking a lot. I’ve tried using it before and it really helped me. It’s as if I gain more clarity while cooking and using other skills. The Fluffy Scarf is for Hoseok. I know he feels tired when crafting clothes and accessories. This will help him not feel tired. And the ring… _

_ The ring is for the Prince of Selphia, Kim Namjoon. Don’t get me mistaken! It’s not an engagement ring. Well not yet, anyway. It’s a Happy Ring. It’ll help him increase his luck and happiness and find more stuff. I’m not sure if it will be a hundred percent effective but...I wish nothing but happiness to come his way. He deserves it. I’m glad I took on the mantle of a prince, even if for just a short time. I’m glad I was able to give him happiness even for just a short time. Dear Namjoon, please make time for your own happiness too. _

_ With the biggest love, _

_ Jungkook of Selphia _

He grips it tight. Should he leave it somewhere here? Just in case...Just in case he doesn’t make it back? He uses a small light spell to be able to take a look at his surroundings and finds a tree with a hollow trunk. 

That would do, he thinks and places his diary gingerly there. He takes out some mementos to leave there too. If he doesn’t come back, at least someone would be able to tell his tale. At least someone else, someone stronger, someone more heroic, would be able to save Jin and Venti. Someone would be able to give this ring he crafted to Namjoon. He wishes...he just wishes that he had the chance to craft and give a different ring for him. 

“Maybe in another life…” He whispers and gives one last look at the truck before going on his way. 

It’s not too far. He can hear the whirring of a void gate. He has seen them in dungeons before so he knows what to look for. This is it, he thinks. No regrets. No looking back. No turning back now. He takes a deep breath and is about to take another step when--

“Jungkook!”

No...it can’t be, he thinks. It takes all his heart to turn around and face him.

“Namjoon…” He doesn’t know what to do if Namjoon asks him not to go. He knows he won’t ask him of that. He’s too selfless to do that. But at the same time, despite all he had written in his diary, he knows his heart might falter with Namjoon in front of him.

“Will you take me with you?”

He blinks and opens his mouth but then closes it again. Leave it to Namjoon to render him speechless. “I’m...I...Thank you for the offer…”

He looks away from Namjoon’s sad and begging eyes. “Namjoon, if something happens to you...the whole kingdom will be in jeopardy…”

And for the second time this day, Namjoon says something that leaves him speechless. “You’re much more important to me than this kingdom or my position!”

“Namjoon…” Jungkook replies. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even...He never dared think about what he could mean to Namjoon. He has confessed twice. And twice Namjoon thought it was a joke. He never let himself think or imagine more than what he has with him because he knows it will end in heartbreak. But right now...right now feels right to him.

“My apologies. I think I lost it there for a moment-”

“I love you.”

They say it at the same time. Namjoon’s eyes widen behind his glasses. Jungkook takes a step closer to Namjoon and gently grabs his hands. He takes a deep breath before looking into the prince’s eyes and says it again. “I love you.”

“Jungkook…”

“I love you. I’m not joking. I wasn’t joking when I first said. I wasn’t joking when I said it the second time. I’m not joking now. I love you,” Jungkook says. Internally, he’s half panicking and half impressed at how his voice didn’t crack even once. “I...There’s a ring I left-”

“Don’t,” Namjoon cuts him off by placing a finger against his lips. “I don’t want to hear where you left or hid it.”

“Namjoon-”

“I understand...that if I go, the stakes will be greater,” he sighs and then smiles at him. “That’s why I want you to at least promise me...that you’ll definitely come home safely. I don’t want to find your ring. I’m not accepting your confession just yet. I want you to come home safely and do it properly. I want you to give me the ring yourself personally.”

The weight on Jungkook’s chest disappears. He feels so giddy and like his stomach is filled with butterflies at the same time. “Does that mean you?...You!”

“I, yes, I,” Namjoon teases him. “Whatever you’re thinking of, it’s correct. But if you want to hear it in full. You have to come back home safely. I won’t tell it to you right now. I want to tell you about it in Selphia. So you have to return.”

“Then...Then at least let me say it to you again,” he replies, trying to keep his voice steady. Fate is so unlucky to him. His beloved returns his feelings. He knows. He knows because he knows Namjoon. But he can’t hear it. He can’t give him the ring personally. Because he knows what he’s about to do in the Forest of Beginnings. “I love you Kim Namjoon. All of you. I love Prince Namjoon, 11th Prince of Norad. I love Namjoon, the archivist and merchant. I love Namjoon, the dork who loves history and music. I love you. I love all of you Kim Namjoon. So thank you. Thank you for being you.”

“Jungkook…” Namjoon sounds pained and Jungkook cannot bring himself to look at him right now. “That’s a terrible confession. I want you to do it again when you come back. I want to hear it again when it doesn’t sound like a goodbye. So please...come back to us. Come back to me. I’ll always be waiting for your return. Promise me. Please.”

“...I promise.” Native God, Jungkook feels terrible for lying. 

“In the event of an emergency, I will come to your place. I don’t mind losing everything else as long as I can be with you.”

Jungkook’s head snaps up. “You can’t do that!”

“I know,” he admits with a pained smile. He sighs and gives Jungkook one last hug before stepping back. “Take care, Jungkook.”

Jungkook steps back too and turns around to face the road going to Leon Karnak. “I will.”

I wish...I wish I can come back to you. I wish I can fulfill my promise, he thinks as he runs towards Leon Karnak.

In front of him is a large void gate, blocking his path to Leon Karnak. He tightens the straps on his gloves. It’s a huge gate. The biggest he has seen in his life. The fact it covers the entire road and blocks it. It might as well be a warning. It’s probably a warning that what lies ahead is dangerous. That what lies ahead isn’t meant for mortals. But he’s no ordinary mortal. He’s an Earthmate. And he made a promise to everyone. He made a promise to Venti. 

He might not be able to fulfill his promise to Namjoon but at the very least, he’ll fulfill his promise to Venti. He’ll get Jin back and save Venti and this land. 

* * *

He defeats the monsters in the Leon Karnak and goes through the Forest of Beginnings. Defeating the Gumiho who was guarding his chamber was difficult. It was perhaps the most difficult battle he has had in his life. Monsters with Love affinity tend to have little weaknesses. Monsters with Love _and_ Light affinity are just worse. And the Gumiho was the latter. He can only thank the enchantments in his armor and gloves. He thinks that if he forged and crafted lesser armor and weapon, he would be dead. And all this would be for nothing.

He sees Jin, the very first Guardian, lying there like a sleeping beauty. 

How long has he been asleep, he thinks. He moves forward to try and grab him but Jin only floats away. No matter how hard he tries to reach him, he just moves further away. He doesn’t know how long he’s been chasing after the first Guardian. He feels like crying. 

“I’m so close to him. And yet so powerless,” he says in frustration. Then something in his head pops up. “By using this ring...one of us can escape. But then…”

Then he hears a voice echo.

_ If I become a Guardian, I can save Venti right? _

It’s the same thing he has heard from the voices in the other parts of the Forest of Beginnings earlier. He figures the voices from earlier are Jimin’s, Taehyung’s, and Hoseok’s. Then that must mean this voice is Jin’s.

“Maybe this is how everyone else must have felt too huh…”

_One day someone will find a way right?_ _That’s why I have to do it_.

“So close and yet so powerless. If the only way to protect the one you love...is by placing all your hopes onto others…” He closes his eyes and remembers the diary and mementos he left inside a hollow tree trunk. 

_ I have faith in you Earthmate _ .

“The Earthmates that had to accept it. And those who were close by, but couldn’t do anything about it. They all must’ve felt the same way…”

Then, Venti’s voice echoes. But at the same time it’s not just Venti’s. It’s a voice mixed with multiple people’s voices. Then it dawns upon him. It’s not just Venti whispering to him. It’s also the voices of the previous Earthmates who tried but failed.  _ Please save Jin. And put an end to everything _ .

“I’m sorry Venti...I’m sorry Namjoon. I have to break my other promise,” he murmurs as he takes out the ring from his pocket and throws it at the sleeping man. “I think...I understand now. That’s why…”

As if on cue, Jin groans and stirs from his sleep. His eyes slowly open and he gets up. There are nine, white, and fluffy tails behind him and a pair of white and fluffy ears on the top of his head. He wears an old and traditional clothing, which he thinks might be the Selphian clothing a thousand years ago. To sleep for a thousand years must be a painful and cruel thing, he thinks. But he understands now. He understands why chose this. 

“Aarus!” Jungkook shouts out and a purple light appears behind Jin. It’s a stark difference from the pure white world they are in right now. 

“...what is...who?”

“Jin, will you tell Venti what happened here?”

“What-” The light behind him turns into a darker purple.

“It was fun,” he says with a smile but his voice breaks. “And thank you...for being my friend.”

In an instant, Jin is dragged into the purple light, leaving nothing in front of him. Jungkook is so tired. He’s so tired. He sighs and sits down.

“Goodbye Ventuswill...Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin...Goodbye Namjoon.” He whispers to no one and lies down.

This will be his forever now. Forever alone in the Forest of Beginnings with no one to talk to except himself. He kind of understands why the Guardians are put to eternal sleep now. There’s no way anyone can survive being awake and alone for eternity with nothing to do. Maybe he should take up the eternal sleeping too, he muses.

“Ah, I hope someone finds my diary and mementos.”

I hope Namjoon finds the ring I made for him. If not soon, then one day, he thinks as he falls asleep. Until the day we meet again.


End file.
